The Price Of A Prince
by DevilsNeverCry13
Summary: Aragorn, The King of Gondor goes to Mirkwood to have the peace and harmony seal between the two kingdoms. King Thranduil offers the beautiful Arwen but Aragorn seeks the king's own son, Legolas Greenleaf. Aragorn doesn't plan on leaving without the elf but can the king let go of his precious little leaf? Slash.
1. Letting The Golden Leaf Go

Fanfic: The Price Of A Prince  
Paring: Legolas X Aragon  
Rated: M/Slash  
Book: Lord Of The Rings

A/N: I hope you enjoy the story. It's my first time attempting to write a LoTR story so there might be mistakes because I'm not too familiar with the terms and English isn't my first language so yeah, you get me and don't expect too much from a 15 year old. Will try to improve! Reviews for faster update!

Chapter 1: Letting The Golden Leaf Go

"You've exceeded my expectations, young king, Aragorn." King Thranduil's voice rang loud and proud around the hall. The male with brown mid-length locks turn to face the almighty king before bowing at his highness.

"You over praised me, I still have much to learn." Aragorn smiled as he turns back to thanked his opponent for the spar. It had been far too long since he found an opponent that was worth his time and effort and today, he would still be searching.

_If a king doesn't have a worthy opponent…  
Eventually, his sword shall rust as well… _

"Is there anyone other volunteers that'd like to try to fight the King of Gondor?" King Thranduil raised his gold goblet up in the air before taking a sip of his drink. The room went silent as the elves around knew they were no match for the man.

"I will take up the challenge!" A voice rang out in corner of the room causing King Thranduil and Aragorn's attention to where to the voice came from. A man with handsome yet delicate features step out of the crowd, wearing a white tight-fitting and sleeveless tunic till his waist, a dark green outer vest like on his tunic, white braes to match and boot-like cothurnus, and a light brown baldrick around his waist where his dagger and sword were fasten tightly around the leather material. His hair is pure white golden blonde was a little after his thin waist, with small braids on the side to the back and the thing that captured Aragorn the most was his ice cold blue eyes. They were as bright as the sky.

Aragorn has seen many elves before but never have he seen such a unique and beautiful elf.

Aragorn licked his lips in anticipation as the stranger step closer and closer before he stopped when he was a step away from him.

The crowd roar with cheers and wishes as the two eyes met and both had a face of determination.

"I shan't allow this battle!" Aragorn's head snapped up to King Thranduil who was angered however the young king couldn't understand why.

"Legolas Greenleaf! You are to not participate in this battle, and I told you to stay in your chambers!" The King was furious making Aragorn cocked his brow.

"…I wish to participate in a spar; I shall not hurt myself whatsoever. I am not a child, I can take care of myself and I am certain King of Gondor shall not harm me in any way." Legolas scream back up to the King making Aragorn smile lightly. Who is this stranger that dared speak such to the almighty King Thranduil.

"…." King Thranduil sighed and decided that the argument would do little good knowing Legolas's stubborn attitude and personality.

"Very well… Let the battle commence!" The King of Mirkwood's voice rang out the hall followed by cheers from the crowd.

Aragorn smirked at the blonde male and their eyes were lock onto each other's once again as they sheathe their swords, ready for combat.

The brunette knew very well that elves usually fought with arrows and bows therefore he didn't think anyone would be good at swordsmanship however just the stance of the elf and the way he held his sword had told the young king that whoever he was, he was going to be worth the trip all the way to Mirkwood.

In a matter of seconds, the blonde elf known as Legolas made the first move and Aragorn counterattacks it with his sword. The clang of the two metal clashing against the other made the crowd roar even louder as everyone was on the edge of their seat including the King of Mirkwood. Tension arises as the battle went on and in all honesty, Aragorn was indeed impressed with the elf's talent for his sword. The brunette fought with a smile on his face showing how pleased he was with the elf. Not only was the blonde one a beauty but a strong fighter as well but of course, Aragorn knew the eyes from the crowd on the blonde elf were much more than anticipation or admiration, some were ogling and drooling over the handsome angel and Aragorn could take no more so with a swift move, he caught the other off guard, Aragorn made a quick turn, countering Legolas's sword upwards and the blonde's sword flew up in the air in a fast spinning motion before it stabbed right through the ground. Legolas was on the floor as he fell from the impact of the young King's vehemence.

The elf fell on his butt but Aragorn was sure that his big globes cushioned his fall therefore the young king knew the other was far from hurt.

Legolas stood up and smile at the brunette before the crowd roar and cheer for the intense battle.

"Thank you." Those two words that made Aragorn's heart flutter like a girl in love for the first time. The elf had an angelic sweet voice and a smile of sunlight. It was rather heart-aching to know that he'd leave without the angel but nonetheless, he kept his composure and bow as a response.

"You're very skillful with your sword… I am… very pleased." Aragorn said and he swore the elf's pale cheeks turn light pink from that comment.

"Legolas is still better with his bow and arrow however I am proud of you, son." King Thranduil said and Aragorn's eyes widen twice its size. Did the king of Mirkwood say what he thought he said?

"S-son?" Aragorn stutters and looks at the old elf on the throne.

"Indeed. This is my son, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. A skillful archer and fighter and also known for his looks after all he did inherited my looks." King Thranduil jokes and broke into laughter.

"Father…" Legolas sighs, obviously embarrass by his father's statements.

"Do not be modest, my little leaf. You are the best archer there is and many are hoping to have you as a mate, it is no lie." The last part made Aragorn's eye twitched and breathe hitch.

"I have made up my mind on what I will take back to Gondor with me." Aragorn suddenly loudly said and the room went dead silence.

"Oh? Very well… Speak forth, King of Gondor." The elf king was ready to accept any kind of request however he wasn't expecting Aragorn to take his little pure leaf.

"I will have your son." Aragorn smirks and everyone's jaw drop including the kings. What a bold request to want not only the best archer but the most beautiful male elf in the whole of Mirkwood. Aragorn didn't think it was too much to ask in trade for peace and harmony. King Thranduil will probably accept any request since it is for the best for his people but is the elf king ready to part with his golden prince? Aragorn figured they had to do is someday so why not now? What would be the difference even if they did part ways later on?

Legolas eyes widen at the King's request before his eyes turn to look at his father on the golden throne.

_Are you ready to let your little golden leaf go? _


	2. Destiny Is Calling

Fanfic: The Price Of A Prince  
Paring: Legolas X Aragon  
Rated: M/Slash  
Book: Lord Of The Rings

Chapter 2: Destiny Is Calling

"Why would the King of Gondor seek my son?" Protectiveness dripped all over King Thranduil's voice as he spoke showing that he wouldn't just give up his son without a very good reason.

"He is an amazing fighter and archer and I lack skills in archery therefore I want him to be my tutor." I spoke as if I had no other motives but inside, I wanted to lock him in my room and have him the way I want to but alas, I cannot say such words to the King of Mirkwood about his son. He would have my head down that instant regardless of my status.

"Then, select a day and my son will go to Gondor and tutor you." It seems, King Thranduil isn't giving up on his leaf.

"I shan't tire the Prince with going back and forth from my kingdom day by day; instead, I wish to welcome his stay in Gondor." The elves around me murmured and whispers as they too, do not wish for their Prince to leave the kingdom but my heart was set on a goal to bring him back with me and I'd lose an arm if I have to.

"Unacceptable! I do not care if you take other archers, elves or she-elves but you are not to lay a hand of the heir of Mirkwood!" King Thranduil's fist came in contact with the golden throne. Everyone in the room could feel the tense aura around the hall as anger rose in the elf king's heart.

"I shall go…." I turn to see the young Prince offering himself to come with me.

"You shall not!" King Thranduil said and I realize I just started a father-son argument. Some part of me felt bad for doing so while the other part felt happy that the Prince was on my side against his father.

"Ada, it is time for me to explore the world and I always wish to go out and journey my life. What Prince am I, if I do not know the worlds and kingdoms? You cannot keep me lock in my cambers for the rest of my years… I am growing, Ada and I want a life of my own and that life isn't forever here in Mirkwood. I want to venture out to see other people and to learn things I have not then I can come back with my head held high as Prince of Mirkwood. Please Ada, let me go… You cannot and shall not be able to protect me forever. If you do not allow me to leave legally then I shall escape and leave my name as Prince forever." His eyes filled with determination and his words were venomous with strength, not even afraid of his own father. I couldn't help but let a small smile formed on my lips as he spoke, he was someone worth taking back.

"What if something happens? The world is not as beautiful as you imagine. Many wars and death all over and I cannot protect you once you leave the borders of Mirkwood. My son, I am only thinking of you. It is never "Happily Ever After" like in fairy tales, the world is cruel and the thought of unable to protect even my own son haunts me." Some part of me understood King Thranduil's statement, it is all war out there and I fear another wild one approaching. I cannot assure the Prince's protection and life because out there in the battlefield, we are all warriors regardless of status.

"'The world is not as beautiful as you imagine'. That is for me to see and then tell you when I get back. Let me go, Ada. Your little leaf is growing up…" This Prince of Mirkwood surely is something unique.

"…Very well… You shall leave with the King of Gondor and his men back to Gondor and if you wish to return early, Mirkwood shall always welcome their prince with open arms." The Elf King's anger died down as he took another sip of his drink.

"Gondor shall welcome the Prince of Mirkwood happily and if you do not like your stay then I shall let you return back to your kingdom." I smiled at the Prince and he returns a beautiful smile with his soft pink lips.

"My son's life is in your hands, Aragorn son of Arathorn." King Thranduil's words were like an arrow making me realize if the Prince died on my ground, I would have started war among the elves and men.

"No… My life is in my hands, Ada." Legolas said before turning away from his father and walking back and disappearing in the crowd.

"As you can see, he is… a handful. A very charming prince and I wish to never see the day he leaves Mirkwood but seeing as his choice was made up, I cannot reject or keep him from his destiny any longer. When he was only a baby, I laid up several items on the floor for him; a dagger, an arrow, a sceptre, a shield, a golden crown and a few more items. I had prayed he choose the crown which meant he would stay in Mirkwood and rule like the King he shall be but my little leaf took the arrow instead, then I knew his destiny was as an archer. I had kept him away from his fate by not letting him learn archery and keeping him in the borders of the land but he learn fast and only seeing people do archery, he had the basic in his palm. When he was the age of 10, my leaf started blossoming as the most beautiful and skilful archer in the kingdom, winning competitions all over. I was a proud father but yet, I did not let him have a tutor of his own. Legolas practice day and night with a handmade bow and arrow made from twigs, sticks and strings he would find around and started practicing by shooting apples down from the tree. He became so good at it, the gardeners always complain of missing apples. When he turned 15, my leaf left the borders of Mirkwood to see the world. He didn't get far before my army found him and brought him back but as years passe, Legolas got further and further from the kingdom. Once, my people couldn't find him and he didn't return for weeks and when he did, I scolded him but he wasn't paying attention as his mind was probably replaying his memories in wherever he went." The elf king sighs and I couldn't help but smile at his little but sweet memories with his son.

"I'll take care of him…" I hope it assured him and hope it didn't bring him distress after Legolas's leavings.

"I hope you will"

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 done! Next chapter, Legolas goes back with Aragorn and… *laughs* I'll let you guys find out! How's the story so far? . Review PLEASE! 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all~!

To: Agatha  
Nope, not planning to get a beta~ xD  
Thanks for your review.


End file.
